Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a human jedi master. He was the apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn and the master of Anakin Skywalker. He has appeared in several Ambush Games, his first appearence being in the Jedi Temple Game, and his second being in Rise of The Saboteurs. He was playeble in the Jedi Temple Game and was unplayable in Rise of the Saboteurs. Kenobi reappeared in The War on Middle-Earth,The Rising Menace, as a Republic Collaborator, and also in The No No Name. His most recent appearances have been in Stranded on Trazibar and Traitors of the Republic. He is one of the more popular characters to have been in the Ambush Games and will surely appear in more to come. Jedi Temple Game Obi-Wan Kenobi (played by Siblings) awoke to a large boom in the jedi temple. He raced down to the main hall with 6 others to find Yoda waiting for them. Yoda announced that there were sith in the temple that wanted to eliminate all of the jedi. In order to find the sith, Yoda ordered that the jedi vote one of each other off each day until all of the sith had been found. Throughout the game, Obi-wan kept careful notes. He also argued with jedi master Quinlan Vos quite a bit about everything from who were the sith to which of them had a better hair-style. In addition, he was the Jedi Protector. The first two days were horrible for the jedi as they made a mistake of voting off Mace Windu and Kit Fisto was murdered. But Plo Koon, the sith murderer, was arrested on Day 3, giving the jedi some hope. But the jedi made yet another mistake when they arrested Ahsoka Tano. It was now down to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Quinlan Vos. Quinlan and Obi-Wan voted for Anakin, who was actually the last sith. The jedi prevailed and continued to preserve peace and justice in the galaxy. The Tale of Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi returned in another game by Potato called The Tale of Omega. He was an unplayable character, but Potato allowed Siblings to role play as him from time to time during the game. Rise of the Saboteurs During the fifth Ambush Game "Rise of The Saboteurs" hosted by Ivar-Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi made a long awaited appearence near the end of the game (Day 6/6) He came to pick up Ravi-idej and the other people stranded on the planet of Morzux. But before he left they helped Ravi defeat Kyr'am Verd - The Mysterious Thing. Sadly this resulted in the deaths of Clone Troopers TC-781, TC-654 and Clone Captain Phoenix. After the arrest of Zamora Firewing (Sithkillagal99) they left the planet of Morzux and arrived back at the Jedi Cruiser, welcomed by Yoda. Sadly the Cruiser got sabotaged and Kenobi ordered immediate evacuation. He and Cody also saved the body of The Fire Skeleton during their way to the escape pod. Rise of The Infiltrators Obi-wan Kenobi appeared again in the Ivar-Cannon "Rise Universe" during a Jedi meeting present in the prologue of the game "Rise of The Infiltrators" He only has a cameo role in this game. Rise of The Redemption Obi-wan Kenobi plays the small supporting role of a Jedi Council Members in some episodes of Ivar-Jedi's "Rise of The Redemption" series set between Saboteurs and Infiltrators. The War on Middle-Earth Obi-Wan was part of the beginning of The Legacy of Arda Saga. Working alongside his fellow scum members, most notably King Theoden, he tried to accomplish his task. Unfortunately, still inexperienced player Starwarrior247 could not succeed. Obi-Wan was murdered in the game, ironically being the scum murderer himself. The Rising Menace Obi Wan and Saesee Tiin lead a force toIsis to stop Darth Maul and his Insurgents. Kenobi battled his way and seized control of several Insurgents. He and his men matrix themselves as Insurgents. The No No Name Obi-Wan also made an appearance in Natalie's game. Universal Rip Obi-wan Kenobi is a playable character in Ivar-Jedi's first mini-game "Universal Rip" and is featured as the old Ben. He was played by ??? Stranded on Trazibar Obi-Wan Kenobi had been walking though the Jedi Temple with Anakin and Ahsoka when suddenly they ran into Yoda. There they learned that the Republic planet Kathaba had fallen into Separatist hands. The next day, Kenobi was part of a group to lead a massive assault to reclaim the planet. Only, it went astray. Right when they came out of hyperspace, they crashed into a Separatist ship. On board it were Count Dooku and General Grievous. Soon after much chaos, they crash landed on a mysterious planet known. Trazibar. And that's where Kenobi (Master Kenobi-Wan) began his task. They had learned that the Republic cruiser had been sabotaged and they needed to find the traitors. So while they journeyed across Trazibar. Following Thorin (read pics for details) he did his best to stay alive, since he was loyal. In the end, he succeeded and managed to reach the base Thorin had spoken of with the few other survivors. He will return in the game's sequel, Hostages of Trazibar. Traitors of the Republic Kenobi's most recent appearance in the Ambush Games was in Commander-Fisto15 first game. Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:The Tale of Omega Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Rising Menace Category:The No No Name Category:Universal Rip